A Twist in My Story
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Chloe sets Beca and Aubrey up to spend some time together in hopes they become better friends. The two get very closely acquainted, which Chloe discovers when she walks in on them.


"I'll miss you, Chloe," Beca murmured into the redhead's ear as they hugged. The tassel on Chloe's graduation cap brushed the side of the brunette's face.

"I'll miss you too," the redhead squeezed the shorter woman before giving her a kiss on the cheek as she pulled away. "But I won't be far and you have my number so we can always spend time together when time allows," Chloe promised.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same," the brunette grumbled. She'd miss running into the vivacious woman while walking down the halls, or just around campus.

"Hey," the taller woman said softly, cupping Beca's chin in her hand, "I'll call you every day, okay?"

"Please, get a room," Aubrey sighed, crossing her arms, completely unimpressed by their behavior.

"I'll miss you too, Aubrey," Beca smirked. "Just a little though."

"Phew, I was afraid you'd grown attached to me for a second there, Ms. Mitchell," the blonde snorted, her sarcasm caused both the younger woman and her friend to raise their eyebrows. "What? I can be sarcastic too when I want," Aubrey smiled proudly.

"You know you'll miss me being a pain in your side every day," Beca retorted with a smirk.

"Not really, no."

"Admit it."

"...Just a little," Aubrey finally answered. "Emphasis on the word 'little'"

"You two will miss each other more than that," Chloe interjected. Ever since she and Beca started dating a few days after their win at nationals, she had wanted the brunette and Aubrey to try to spend some time together and become better friends. Her efforts, however, had been in vain so far as both women, though would tolerate each other and make the occasional playful jab at the other, were adamant about not trying to push their relationship and become more than friendly acquaintances much to Chloe's chagrin.

"I don't think so," both women replied.

"I'll get you two to like each other. It will happen," the redhead declared. When Chloe really wanted something, her stubbornness would take over and she would remain persistent until she was satisfied - the perfect example being when she cornered Beca in the shower at the beginning of the year until the younger woman agreed to audition for The Barden Bellas.

However, after they parted ways, Beca and Aubrey began to lose touch over the summer. They spoke occasionally - even less, however, when the new school year began - though it was mostly at Chloe's urging for them to check in with each other. Finally, having had enough of the lack of progress with their friendship, the redhead decided it was about time the two women spent some time together.

"Hey Aubrey," she called to her friend who was sitting at the dining room table, typing away on her laptop. Probably some long essay she was working on for one of her law classes as she was now a graduate at Barden Law.

"Hmm?" The blonde barely even glanced up at her friend.

"Why are you even doing homework right now? It's a Friday night. Anyway, when are you free?"

"Because I don't want everything to pile up," Aubrey replied cooly, still typing away. "Um... I don' t know. What for?"

"To hang out, of course!" Chloe laughed, as if the question was completely outlandish.

"Oh, well we can do something tomorrow, if you want," Aubrey offered, finally looking up from her screen. "I'm free in the afternoon."

"Lunch then? At Moretti's?"

"Isn't that a pizza place?"

"They have other things too," Chloe sighed.

"Then fine, we can go there. 12:30 okay?"

"Perfect," the redhead grinned, disappearing into her room.

_"Hey Beca, lunch tomorrow at Moretti's at 12:30?"_ Chloe texted Beca, bitting her lower lip to keep from giggling at her ingenious plan.

_"Sure, I can do that. I'll see you then!"_

The redhead felt a little badly for lying to both Beca and Aubrey, but she knew they would never hang out together any other way. She just hoped it'd be worth it, and being the optimist that she was, Chloe was sure it would.

Aubrey grabbed up her bag and left the apartment and texted Chloe to say she was on her way. At the same time back at Barden, Beca had snatched a sweater that was draped on the back of her chair and sent her girlfriend a message saying she was leaving. Chloe, her firey red hair tucked up in a hat, sunglasses on, and newspaper in one hand replied to both women saying she was looking forward to it. She was enjoying herself all too much, having gone full out with the getup complete with an overcoat did her best to keep from grinning too much as she sat on a park bench from across the street of the designated meeting place to watch how the beginning of Aubrey and Beca's quality time would pan out.

Aubrey arrived first, five minutes early as was usual for the blonde as punctuality was one thing she placed high value on. Beca soon followed, just as the time on her cell phone changed to 12:30.

"Oh, hey Aubrey," Beca nodded at the blonde, though she took a seat at the table adjacent from her.

"There's an empty chair right here," Aubrey gestured to the black metal chair that was across from her.

"Thanks, but I was meeting Chloe here."

"No you weren't," the blonde replied, having immediately seen through her best friend's rouse the second she saw the brunette approach. "She set us both up in hopes of getting us to spend some time together."

Beca stared at the older woman for a second then frowned. "Damn it, Chloe," she grumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry I'm not your first choice in company, but if it's of any comfort, you wouldn't have been my top pick in people to spend my afternoon with either," Aubrey remarked crisply.

"Sorry, it's not that I don't enjoy spending time with you. I just can't believe I fell for it." The brunette apologized with a sigh, relocating herself to the seat on the opposite side of Aubrey.

"You don't enjoy spending time with me, which is fine; we've never really been friends from the start," the older woman replied nonchalantly. "We both fell for it."

Chloe, while she couldn't hear what the two were saying, could easily guess as she watched their facial expressions change and their body language. She held up the newspaper higher to cover the grin that had stretched across her face. It appeared to her that things weren't going too badly, so perhaps the two women still had a chance at becoming good friends.

"That's not what I..." Beca sighed, raking a hand through her hair. The last thing she needed right now was an argument with Aubrey; no need to back track on any progress they may have made with their friendship (or rather almost-friendship) and revert back to the constant bickering they always did with each other. "How was your summer?" She changed the subject.

"It was fine, thank you. And yours?"

"Terse as always, Aubrey," Beca rolled her eyes. "And mine was fine too. Sent some of my remixes to other DJ's out in L.A."

"I didn't think you cared for me to divulge more details. Sounds like you're making progress. Have you heard back?"

"Maybe I'm actually interested," Beca retorted. "Anyway, yes, I heard back from one so far and he really liked it."

"That's good news," the taller woman replied with a polite smile. "I just prepared for law school."

Despite the incredibly dry, casual conversation, Beca shifted in her seat uneasily while Aubrey continuously made the motion of straightening out her already straightened out shirt. Neither was certain of what to say to the other and the silence that filled the air between them only caused the atmosphere to become more and more tense.

"So!" The younger woman finally exclaimed, trying to make things less awkward. "What's your and Chloe's apartment like?"

"You haven't seen it yet?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow, surprised that Chloe hadn't brought Beca over at some point.

"Well... No. Chloe and I have both been kind of busy," she shrugged.

"Do you want to come over?"

"You're inviting me to your place?" The younger woman questioned, slightly taken aback that Aubrey would invite her of all people to her home.

"When I see Chloe tonight and she asks me what we did and all I have to say is, 'we spoke for a little at Moretti's then went our own ways,' I'd never hear the end of it," Aubrey responded matter of factly.

"Of course, I should've known there was ulterior motive behind the invitation," Beca rolled her eyes, smirking - her default response to most everything.

"Are you ready to go?" The taller woman inquired, somewhat impatient to get this whole hanging out with Beca over with.

"We're not eating?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Well, no..."

"Then let's go," Aubrey got up and slung her bag onto her shoulder, motioning for the brunette to follow.

Beca nodded and did the same; getting to her feet, she pushed the metal chair back into the table, and followed the taller woman until they had reached her car.

Chloe, who had still been observing them from across the street over the top of the newspaper smiled when she saw them get up and head to Aubrey's car. Knowing she'd have to cease her snooping here, the redhead got up and decided to go kill a few hours shopping.

"Nice place," Beca nodded as she scanned the living room of the apartment.

"Thanks. Chloe and I thought so too. You can take a seat if you want," Aubrey said gesturing towards the couch.

"So how's your school year been so far?" The brunette did her best to keep the conversation from dying, not wanting the tension between them to become too glaringly obvious again as it had at Moretti's.

"Busy, but not bad. And yourself?" Aubrey questioned, sitting down beside the younger woman. "How's The Bellas?"

"The Bellas are fine. Stacie's our main soprano right now."

"No one's having any sort of sexual relations with The Treblemakers are they? I may be gone, but that is still The Bellas' sacred oath that I expect you to upkeep," the blonde reminded Beca tersely.

"No one is dating any of them," the shorter woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Beca. That is the one rule of The Bellas that cannot be broken. I hope you made them aware of that on the first day. I will go there and tell them myself if I have to; it's not that far out of my way," Aubrey stated.

"They know, don't worry."

"That makes me worry more. And I don't think they're aware of how serious it is to break that oath," the older woman eyed Beca skeptically. "I'm especially concerned about Stacie..."

"Don't be. She and Cynthia Rose got together."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey raised her eyebrows at the news.

"Are you really that surprised? Cynthia's always had an interest in Stacie. Stacie is a huge flirt and so between their banter she ended up falling for Cynthia. It took a while, but they eventually told each other how they felt and then ended up getting together," Beca shrugged again as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't concern myself with others' affairs so long as they abide by the rules," Aubrey huffed. "So while I wasn't expecting Stacie and Cynthia Rose to get together, I also wasn't expecting them not to."

"Oh, well yeah, they're together now."

"I still want to come in," the older woman declared.

"What? Why?"

"To make sure you're not being too lax with them and you all aren't slacking. Don't forget you still have regionals to pass, but that's not to say you shouldn't be thinking about nationals. You need to be prepared, Beca."

"Who's running the group? You or me?" The brunette rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I'm serious Beca. You can't loosen up on them just because you won last year. This is serious."

"Maybe you should just come back and run The Bellas yourself," Beca countered.

"Maybe I will," Aubrey crossed her arms.

"I was kidding, Aubrey." The last thing Beca needed was for the former Bellas to be sucking the fun out of the group as she had done for the brunette the previous year. The only reason she had stuck around was because one, she had already committed to the group and it'd be unfair to the rest of the members if she dropped out, two, she hated being a quitter, and three, she knew Chloe would've been disappointed, and that wasn't something Beca wanted to cause - Chloe's unhappiness as she knew how much her girlfriend had wanted her in the group. After all, the redhead had cornered her in the showers and refused to leave until Beca had agreed to audition.

"Well I wasn't. You're not making it too convincing that you've got things under control," Aubrey scoffed.

"Things are under control and we're working hard so that we can get to nationals for another win," the younger woman sighed. "Really, you do not need to show up."

"I'm going to next week, and that's final," the blonde announced, resulting in a groan from Beca, who was not looking forward to this at all. She'd be sure to give the other Bellas a head's up.

"Don't complain. You should be grateful I'm showing up to make sure you're all on the right track."

"It's _how_ you're going to make sure that I'm worried about," Beca grumbled.

Aubrey sighed, wanting to try and avoid a conflict. "I promise I won't be as controlling or nit-picky as I was last year."

"...Fine," the shorter woman agreed reluctantly.

"You didn't make things much easier you know. You were always defiant and questioned my decisions constantly."

"You were stubborn and wouldn't ever consider my ideas. It was your way or the high way," Beca shot back with a glare.

"Well... I'm sorry," Aubrey finally gave in.

"What? You, Aubrey Posen, are actually apologizing for your actions?" Though she emphasized her words for effect, Beca was genuinely surprised.

"Only for the sake of attempting to keep our bickering to a minimum," the older woman's jaw clenched as she tried not to say more lest she wanted to run the risk of their already tense conversation turning into a full blown argument.

Beca opened her mouth to make a snide remark, but thought better of it and shook her head instead. "Why do all our conversations have to end up with us at each other's throats?" She raked a hand through her hair as she leaned back in her seat, not having realized prior to doing so that she had been sitting stiffly on the edge of the couch.

"Because we're both stubborn," Aubrey replied with a pressed smile, her eyes following the younger Bella as she slouched against the back of the couch.

Beca raised her eyes, meeting the blonde's vibrant hazel eyes with her own steel blue ones. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds too long, and before the brunette had any time to react, Aubrey's lips were pressed against hers. The kiss was anything but tender as the blonde's lips crashed against hers repeatedly before Beca pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" The brunette questioned the older woman breathlessly.

"I..." Aubrey hesitated. She didn't know how to explain to Beca that she wanted her, had wanted her since god knows when. All she knew was that somewhere, despite all the arguments they had, she had fallen for Beca, the woman who had always been an excruciatingly painful thorn in her side since the first Bellas meeting. "Don't question me," the blonde finally stated angrily.

"But Chloe-" Beca began to say, though was instantly cut off by another wave of fervent kisses, yet this time the brunette didn't pull away - in fact she started to return the kisses. First because she wasn't sure how else to respond as she wasn't trying to stop Aubrey, but soon she began to give into lust and pulled the blonde closer, her hands entangling in the older woman's golden locks. She felt terribly for cheating on Chloe like this, but she couldn't stop herself; she wanted Aubrey - no, she _needed _her, but she didn't know why, and the frustration of that angered her, causing the brunette to take it out on the former Bella. Teeth gnashing and tongues fighting as they twisted and curled around each other, there was no going back, and so the younger woman relinquished any more resistance she had planned and allowed herself to succumb to her desire for Aubrey.

"Get up," the blonde ordered, as she broke the chain of endless kisses to stand.

"What?" Beca asked dumbfounded as if what the other woman had commanded was of a foreign concept to her.

"I said, get up," Aubrey pulled the brunette by the collar of her shirt, forcing the shorter woman to get to her feet.

Beca was still rendered speechless by the blonde's aggressiveness and simply did as she was ordered without question, but she had to admit, she had become thoroughly turned on by this shift in personality.

Backing the brunette into her room, Aubrey kicked the door shut behind her, before shoving the younger woman onto the bed. Both women made short work of removing their clothing instantly picking up where they had left off with their ardent kisses in the living room. Shifting her weight, Aubrey began to move downwards, leaving a blazing trail of searing kisses along the length of Beca's neck, eliciting a throaty moan from the younger woman. Wasting no time, the blonde slid two fingers into the younger woman.

"Aubrey..!" Beca let out a low groan, arching her back in response, which only drove the blonde to push her fingers in further as she hooked them inside, alternating between twisting and sliding her them in and out of the brunette.

"Jesus, Aubrey!" the younger woman called out, as she tried in vain to control her breathing. She could feel herself nearly reaching her climax as Aubrey only continued to kiss her feverishly, still roughly thrusting her fingers into Beca continuously. Finally, with a violent shudder, the brunette plummeted over the precipice of her orgasm as she let out a loud moan, calling out Aubrey's name.

The blonde simply smiled coyly at Beca as she rolled off the younger woman and onto her side, "Sounds like you enjoyed it."

"Shut up," the brunette grumbled, scowling. "...Fine, I did," she finally admitted after a few more seconds of the older woman staring her down, waiting for her to say it. "But... Where does this leave us now?" She asked, turning to the other woman.

However, neither of them had time to think as they heard the front door open.

"I'm back!" Chloe called from the living room.

"Damn it..! Chloe!" Beca hissed, the realization of what she had just done finally beginning to hit her; she hadn't merely cheated on her girlfriend, she cheated on her girlfriend with her best friend! The brunette was sure she was in for a world of hurt from the redhead when she found out.

As if on cue, the door to the blonde's room flung open and Chloe stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised and mouth agape as she took in the sight before her.

"C-Chloe, I can explain!" Beca stammered, as she pulled up the blanket to cover herself. "Aubrey and I- We didn't mean to- It just-" She couldn't form the right words to tell her girlfriend how sorry she was and how she hadn't meant to have sex with Aubrey, but it just happened so fast and out of the blue that she went along with it. She braced herself as the redhead began to speak, ready to hear the words that they were over and she had ruined their relationship for good.

"I knew it!"

"What?!" Both Aubrey and Beca exclaimed in unison.

"I knew you two liked each other! That's why you both argued all the time!" Chloe stated, a satisfied grin stretched across her face as she pointed a finger at them.

"No way! We argued because we got on each other's nerves!" The brunette replied, still utterly confused at the whole situation. Why wasn't Chloe furious at them both?

"Duh, but you also liked each other a lot - you just had yet to realize it. Why do you think I had you two hang out together?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because you wanted us to be friends, I thought," Aubrey piped up, eyeing her best friend suspiciously, now completely uncertain as to if that had been the real reason anymore.

"Well yeah, I wanted that, but you both clearly wanted the other. That's why there was so much tension between you guys, but I knew neither of you would try to get together yourselves so I gave you a push, hence I set you up," Chloe explained proudly.

"Aren't you upset?" Beca questioned, still trying to wrap her head around everything that was going on - specifically how the redhead had known all of this before either she or Aubrey knew.

"No, of course not! Otherwise I wouldn't have hoped you two would hook up. I just wish you'd have told me first instead of leaving me out on the fun," she winked. "Besides, I don't mind sharing you as long as it's only with Aubrey," Chloe grinned.

"Wait a second. You two..." The brunette glanced at them both.

"No. No, absolutely not," Aubrey shook her head sternly. "Chloe and I are just best friends."

"But you're sharing me...?"

"Because we're best friends," Chloe sighed, as if the answer should've been clear to Beca. "We don't kiss or sleep together, but we can with you," she giggled.

"Oh my god," Beca covered her face with a hand as she fell back onto the bed.

"You know you don't mind," the redhead purred as she took a seat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes before straddling Beca's hips, and in truth, the brunette didn't mind in the least as now she didn't have to choose between either of the women, both of whom she loved greatly.

"Chloe!" The younger woman shot up, and attempted to push the redhead off as she still was astounded at how things had worked out. However, Chloe grabbed Beca's wrists and grinned mischievously, pulling her girlfriend into a passionate kiss. Beca instinctively slid her hands up Chloe's shirt and unclasped the other woman's bra as the redhead pulled off her shirt, both of which were discarded and fell to the floor. The brunette wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, pulling her into another kiss, her fingers massaging the other woman's scalp. Choe hurriedly unbuttoned her jeans and reluctantly had to break the kiss as she had to shimmy her way out of her pants and underwear, which were tossed off to the side.

Aubrey, who refused to be excluded from the fun, positioned herself behind Beca, her hands trailing up the younger woman's sides before coming around to the front as she cupped the brunette's breasts, causing Beca's head to roll back as a moan slipped out from her parted lips. Chloe's lips crooked up into a sly smile upon hearing the brunette's reaction as she began to lick and lightly bite the pale flesh on Beca's neck as Aubrey planted hot kisses along the younger woman's spine, who's hands were still entangled in Chloe's ginger curls.

Pressing her soft lips to Beca's swollen ones from all the previous kissing she had done, Chloe flicked her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside the other woman's mouth. Her hand lightly trailed down the valley between Beca's breasts, where Aubrey's hands were still at work; kneading and squeezing them, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Chloe's hand continued to sweep down the flat of the brunette's stomach until she found the younger woman's cunt, which was already soaking wet. She slipped two fingers in with ease and relished in the feeling of Beca tightening around her.

"C-Chloe..." The brunette growled against Chloe's lips, much to the older woman's pleasure.

The euphoric feeling that rushed through Beca's body only intensified as she began to rock her hips against Chloe's hand, who, in contrast to Aubrey, was much gentler, moving at a more leisurely pace than the blonde had only moments before.

"Christ, I'm going to come," the brunette hissed. And within minutes, Beca felt the orgasm rip through her body as she let out another audible moan of both women's names before she collapsed against Chloe, resting her forehead against the other woman's shoulder.

"You two are going to kill me," Beca laughed softly, turning to give Aubrey a kiss, hooking an arm around the blonde's neck.

"With passionate sex," Chloe nodded assuredly.

"I love you both, Chloe, Aubrey," the brunette smiled wearily, shaking her head.

"Yeah, we know," Aubrey smiled smugly.

"What she means is we love you too, Beca," Chloe corrected her best friend, as both she and Aubrey gave the brunette a kiss on either cheek.


End file.
